


Skittles!

by graven_abiogenesis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is thoroughly pissed. Now...who the hell took his Skittles! T for language. Total crack. A completed ficlet that I think of as really mild, pre-established AkuRoku and a healthy dose of insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> Me: I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!  
> Genie: So tell me what you want, what you really really want!  
> Me: I WANT KINGDOM HEARTS!  
> Genie: ...Um. Yeah. Sorry. No can do.  
> Me: DAMMIT! And I spent all that time searching for your stupid lamp, too!

Axel grumbled, shifting away sleepily.

The poking persisted.

He grudgingly cracked open an eye, the world swimming blearily in his vision.

He was met with the sight of an absolutely infuriated blond Nobody stabbing him in the side with his Keyblade.

He sighed as Roxas tore the blanket off him, exposing him to the freezing air of the Castle That Never Was.

_Some days, it just didn't pay to be awake. …Or alive, for that matter._

.

Axel blinked. "What the hell?"

"You heard me," Roxas snarled. "Now _give them back_."

"I don't have them!" he protested, futilely.

"You're lying!"

"Roxas…" Axel rubbed at his throbbing eyes with his fist, utterly exhausted. "I. Don't. Have. Your. Damn. SKITTLES!"

He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but sometimes...

The younger Nobody blinked, sensing that the pissed redhead might be telling the truth.

"Well…then who took my Skittles?!"

.

Roxas trudged into the Grey Area dejectedly, Axel stumbling along behind.

But then…

He blinked.

And blinked again.

But no, he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Demyx was lounging about on the couches as usual, humming and…chomping on a bag of…

A bag of Skittles.

Roxas snapped.

"Hi, Demyx!" he called cheerily.

Demyx grinned. "How's it hangin'?"

Roxas lunged with a bloodcurdling yell, lips curled into a snarl. He grabbed Demyx and began shaking him like a rag doll. "Oh I'm just fine and dandy GIVE ME BACK MY SKITTLES, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"You'd better do it," Axel yawned. "He's pissed."

"I NEED THOSE SKITTLES TO SURVIVE! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN FOUR DAYS!"

"W-w-w-w-wha?" Demyx managed. "I just found these!"

"And _where_ exactly did you find them?" Axel yawned.

"In Roxas' room!" Demyx smiled cluelessly.

"So why did you take them?"

"I just wanted to taste the rainbow~" he sing-songed.

"You want to taste the rainbow?" Roxas asked, slowly, dangerously. "THEN TASTE THE MOTHERFUCKING RAINBOW!" he screeched, whipping a handful of assorted Crayola crayons out of a handy void and shoving them down Demyx's throat.

As Demyx spluttered and tried to evade the attacking crayons, Axel finally woke up.

He stared.

"Oh shit."

He tried to peel Roxas off, but his deranged boyfriend was having none of it, sticking to Demyx like a…well, like something extremely sticky. A limpet or a barnacle, maybe?

"DIE, YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

Axel groaned in defeat and from the way Roxas' elbow had just connected with his crotch, sinking to his knees from the blinding pain.

_Just another day in the Organization…_


End file.
